The Anubis
The Anubis: Destroyer of Worlds is the flagship and crown jewel of the Mogadorian fleet. It was designed to transport the Beloved Leader, Setrákus Ra. Appearance The Anubis is the biggest and warship out of the entire Mogadorian fleet, but it is not just for show. It is fully packed with energy cannons as auxiliary weapons. Number Six was shocked at how massive it was, stating "the whole ship is made from overlapping panels of a metallic gray alloy that almost look like scales. Both Five and Six have mentioned that the Anubis is shaped like a giant scarab beetle. The Anubis could carry thousands of Mogadorian troops. Interior The Anubis contains a laboratory wing for Vatborn experiments (such as the Hunter), Setrákus Ra's own personal living quarters, and barracks for Vatborn Mogadorians stationed on board. According to Vintaro Üshaba, "The vatborn barracks are in one of the ship's lower levels, a giant room with a wall full of sleeping units, just big enough for us to sit up in." The Trueborn officers apparently have moderately better living spaces, with their own sleeping quarters and bathroom. It also contains other rooms and chambers that would be expected on other warships, such as an engine room, a giant dome observation deck, a docking bay, and a control room. Book Biographies ''The Revenge of Seven'' The Anubis made its debut in The Revenge of Seven. Ella spent most of her time in the book aboard the warship as the "guest of honor." It was revealed to the public when Setrákus Ra attempted to announce the Mogadorian and Human alliance. After he was put to a stop by the Garde, he and Ella retreated back to the ship and used the auxiliary weapons to wreak havoc in Manhattan while making his way to the Loric Sanctuary. ''The Fate of Ten'' The Anubis is seen on television making its way over Manhattan. John points out debris from fighter jets that were trying to launch missiles at the warship that were shot out of the sky almost immediately. Later, John, Sam, and Daniela are targeted by the Anubis. It starts firing the primary cannon at skyscrapers to bury the three Garde. Afterward, the Anubis flies over the East River, leaving the city behind. As it left, Setrákus Ra dropped his newborn Hunter into the water, leaving it to hunt the Garde. Hours later, the Anubis ''finally made it to the Sanctuary. The main cannon was used to incinerate the Mayan pyramid above the Loralite bunker beneath. The ''Anubis ''hovers over the new crater while Setrákus Ra releases the Liberator, a device created from both Loric and Mogadorian technology used to drain Loric energy from the earth and into the warship. An ongoing battle ensues, and Ella throws herself into the energy flow, becoming one with the Loric Entity. Albeit the Liberator is destroyed, there is still Loric energy inside the ''Anubis that has been harvested. It is presumed that the energy will be converted into Augmentation fluid for MogPro.Category:Mogadorian Category:Ship Category:The Revenge of Seven Category:The Fate of Ten Category:Setrákus Ra Category:United As One Category:The Navigator Category:The Lost Files: Rebel Allies Category:The Lost Files: Zero Hour